Getting to them
by silent romantic
Summary: <html><head></head>I quick one shot about our angst filled couple, Sheena and Zelos. read, enjoy, review!</html>


_**Disclaimer—"Beginning to get to me" Belongs to Snow Patrol, and Sheena and Zelos belong to the creators of Tales of Symphonia. I'm just borrowing them.**_

_I want something  
>That's purer than the water<br>Like we were_

Sheena remembers when they first met. It had been a rainy day at the Sybak academy. They had met when they were children, with Zelos walking over to her tree to get out of the rain. Why was she thinking of this now?

_It's not there now  
>Ineloquence and anger<br>Are all we have  
><span>_

Yeah, now she remembers why. That idiot chosen had made another philander-esc comment about her breasts. As usual. Why couldn't they just go back to the days of innocent youth?

_Like Saturn's rings  
>An icy loop around me<br>Too hard to hold  
><span>_

Zelos had watched Sheena stalk off, as angry as ever when he had been rude. He knew it was wrong of him, but he did enjoy watching her get annoyed. He liked watching how her eyes lit up with rage. Yeah, it sounded weird, even to him, but for some reason, her anger made her seem much more connected to everything around her.

_Lash out first  
>At all the things we don't like<br>Or understand  
><span>_

He also remembers the first day they met. He had gone out in the rain to talk to the "weird girl" that all the other girls at the school had scorned. He wanted to know what made her so different and why her differences made people walk away instead of flock towards her. He eventually decided it was because they just didn't understand Sheena. Then again, Zelos thought, did he even fully understand her?

_And it's beginning to get to me  
>That I know more of the stars and sea<br>Than I do of what's in your head  
>Barely touching in our cold bed<br>Are you beginning to get my point  
>That all this fighting with aching joints<br>It's doing nothing but tire us out  
>No one knows what this fight's about<br>_

Sheena leaned back against a tree. She was trying to pinpoint the exact reason why the fight had started. Yes, the comment had been the triggering point, but she had to admit that she had been bored all day. Endless walking could do that to people, she supposed. Perhaps Zelos had just tried to end the monotony?

_The answer phone  
>The lonely sound of your voice<br>Frozen in time  
>I only need<br>The compass that you gave me  
>To guide me on<br>_

Zelos was lost, and sad to admit that. He had been following Sheena, but had lost her tracks somewhere along the way. He reached into his pocket and smiled. He still had the compass she had given him as a birthday present. He laughed a little, stopping for a moment to remember her facial expression when she had assured him that it was so he would stop "getting lost" on the way to school, when they both knew he had just been ditching, enjoying the outside world.

_And it's beginning to get to me  
>That I know more of the stars and sea<br>Than I do of what's in your head  
>Barely touching in our cold bed<br>Are you beginning to get my point  
>That all this fighting with aching joints<br>It's doing nothing but tire us out  
>No one knows what this fight's about<span>_

Despite everything they had gone through together, there were still the times when nothing made sense, and all their years of friendship dissolved with one fight, and they felt like they didn't know anything about each other anymore.__

_It's so thrilling but also wrong  
>Don't have to prove that you are so strong<br>'Cause I can carry you on my back  
>After our enemies attack<em>

_I tried to tell you before I left  
>But I was screaming under my breath<br>You are the only thing that makes sense  
>Just ignore all this present tense<em>

Zelos sat on the ground, giving up the quest to find Sheena. He knew that she would find him first anyway. He sighed and mumbled, "I just wish I could protect you, instead of fight you. Be friends, so that I could keep you safe even when we get attacked. You're all I really care about." He laughed bitterly at that thought. They had been attacked a ridiculous amount of times recently.

Sheena peered at Zelos from around the tree she had been leaning on. Oh, how she wished she could just tell him how she really felt, and assure him that

_We need to feel breathless with love  
>And not collapse under its weight<br>I'm gasping for the air to fill  
>My lungs with everything I've lost<br>We need to feel breathless with love  
>And not collapse under its weight<br>I'm gasping for the air to fill  
>My lungs with everything I've lost<span>_

Instead, Sheena turned and walked around so that Zelos wouldn't know she had heard him, and felt her heart break a little more because she knew that someday, she would in fact collapse under it. Maybe, just maybe though, Zelos would catch her and they'd both be able to breathe again…

KYA! I FINALLY WROTE AGAIN!

Anyhow, I'm just happy that I finished this. It's been in my head for a while now, but it finally made it to paper!


End file.
